


A Jealous Angel

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Jealous Castiel, One Shot, POV Second Person, Possessive Castiel, Protective Castiel, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, belt, daddy dom, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You flirt with a vamp for a case and Cas isn't happy about it.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jealous Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale and feel free to send in requests.

“Y/N! Let’s go!” Dean shouts outside the bathroom door. You were on a case where a vampire was hunting young women who looked like you.

“Give me a sec!” You shout back. You finished putting on your makeup and have yourself the once over before walking out. Both your brothers jaws drop as you walk out.

“Ok we might need to rethink the plan. I won’t have every guy drooling over my baby sister.” Dean says crossing his arms protectively. 

“Guys let’s just go. I’m perfectly capable of defending myself. Let’s go before Cas checks in you know he’ll get pissed.” You remind them as the three of you head outside and climb in Baby.

“Remember get him outside and we’ll be right behind you. We’ll sneak up on him and kill him.” Dean says as you pull up to the bar.

“Yes Dean I will be fine.” You say walking into the bar. You take a seat at the bar and wait. Soon enough you feel a cold hand on your back.

“Hello angel. Can I sit?” You turn to see an extremely beautiful man staring back at you. You know immediately why all these women followed him. You however don’t feel the slightest bit of attraction to him. Probably because Castiel was your soulmate. Cas would freak if he knew what you were up to. He would probably smite Sam and Dean on the spot for allowing you to do this. Castiel was very overprotective when it came to you. He didn;t like you hunting and had warned you if you got hurt he wouldn’t allow you to hunt.

“Of course.” You reply with a forced smile.

After a few minutes of conversation you know it’s time to make your move. “Wanna get out of here?” You ask with a wink. You feel so disgusting, flirting with someone other than Cas. The man nods and you walk out into the alley before he`pushes you against the wall and crashes his lips to yours.

He is almost instantly torn from you and suddenly bursts into nothing. Your in turn met with a very pissed off looking Cas.

“Why would you allow a vampire to touch you?” He growls placing a hand on the wall on either side of your face.

“It was for the case.” You whimper. Cas snaps his fingers and your back in your bedroom at the Bunker.

“You will not hunt anymore.” He commands his voice gravelly. “You need to be punished little girl.” He says slipping into his dom mode.

“Yes Daddy.” You respond automatically.

He snaps his fingers and your naked. “On the bed. Now. Hands and knees.” He says. He smacks your ass as you climb on the bed getting in position. You feel a familiar heat pool in your core at the feeling of Castiel’s strong, soft hands on your ass.

“I want you to count for me little girl understood?” He asks as he ties your ankles and wrists to the bed.

“Yes Daddy.” You reply getting even wetter at his dominating voice. You see him slip of his belt out of the corner of your eye. You let out a whimper, you had hoped he would used his hands, you alway loved the feel of his hands slapping your backside. He chuckled at your whimper.

SMACK

“One Daddy.”

SMACK

“Two Daddy.”

SMACK

“Three Daddy.”

SMACK

“Four Daddy.” You cringe at the harshness of that fourth swing. You could hear the loud crack of the belt against your tender ass.

SMACK

“Five Daddy.” You whimper. You hear the belt clatter to the floor. And Cas moves behind you. You feel him run his hard, naked length along your dripping entrance. 

“So wet for me little girl. This tight little pussy belongs to me.” He growls in your ear. You feel something begin to build low in your belly. Your soaked pussy is aching for Cas’s cock. “Tell me who you belong to?” He murmurs as he pulls your earlobe between his teeth.

“You Daddy. I belong to you. I’m all yours!” You cry out as plunges himself into your pussy. HIs thrusts inside you hard and slow.

“Damn fucking right you belong to me!” He shouts as he fucks you hard and deep.

“I’m yours Castiel.” You moan as he slides a finger into your tight asshole. 

“This is mine.” He says thrusting his finger inside you hard making you cry out in pleasure.

“Yes Daddy all yours.” He pulls his finger out before he grabs your hair and pulls it back hard so his lips are right next to your ear. 

“This sweet little cunt belongs to me.” He growls thrusting himself into you hard and hitting your g-spot with impeccable accuracy. “You will never let another man touch you.” He commands as he runs a hand down to your g-spot. His fingers slowly circle your swollen clit. You feel your orgasm build.

“Please sir… may I cum?” You plead out of breathe.

“Yes princess you may cum.” He allows you to cum all over his big cock.

He continues to thrust and as your walls clench around his cock he spills his hot seed inside your tight pussy. When you both finally come down from your highs he pulls out of you and disappears into the bathroom and returns quickly with a warm wash cloth and lotion. He runs the cloth between your legs in a tender fashion. 

“Thank you.” You whisper as you unties you before softly rubbing lotion on your sore ass.

“Of course princess. You are mine. I take care of what’s mine.” He says as he puts the lotion away and wraps you in his arms.

“I’m sorry Cas. It was just for the case you’ve gotta know it didn’t mean anything.” You whisper against his chest. He rubs your arm with his free hand.

“I know but I can’t stand the thought of someone touching you.” He murmurs pressing a long kiss to your lips.

“I won’t do it ever again Cas.” 

“Good. I love you.” He says as he runs a hand softly through your hair.

“I love you too Cas.” You whisper as you shut your eyes.


End file.
